User blog:ArchClasher Jimmy/Plot of My Criminal Case Fanon
Good day guys! Today, I am going to reveal bits of the plot of my fanon. Plot Lenard Bryce, a 28 year old police officer, recruited the player in joining the police force, so he could help him realize what his destiny is, but upon realizing that the Chief is not yet available, they opted themselves to attend the grand opening of the MacCartney Water Park. Instead of enjoying the grand opening, they just saw themselves in pressure as they need to find the killer of the water park owner. But after through the investigation, they were able to find the killer of the owner. Upon seeing the player's great performance, he fully introduced himself and the others to him. As they progress through the Metropolis District, they met Wayne Milkovich, a powerful businessman that owns a huge enterprise; his rival Shawn Leland, a businessman that owns a company that involves science; Solomon Valen, a honest lawyer and Liliana's father; Jasmine Meadows, a journalist who seeks the truth behind the murders and Wayne's hidden nature and Lenard's cousin; and Emma Fairchild, a mysterious subway cashier. After a while, they discovered that a serial killer named "Cleverbot" plans on killing most of the shareholders in order to get all of their shares and this made them focus on protecting the shareholders and unfolding the dark secret of Theodora and the Shareholders Meeting. In the end, Emma Fairchild is revealed to be the killer of one of the remaining shareholders, but was surprisingly killed by Wayne Milkovich, who turned out to be "Cleverbot." He reveals that he used the dark connections of the shareholders to the people who hate them, so he could manipulate them into killing them, thus increasing his shares. However, Solomon appears and reveals that Shawn is the father of Julian and the real heir of the Thompson Family; however, this made Wayne hyper and tried to kill Shawn until Theodora protects him, thus sacrifiicing her own life. Thus, Wayne is put under arrest, and it ended the corruption happening at the Metropolis District and restoring the balance; but Lenard is still sad about Theodora's death, and decides to recruit another friend of his in Espana Rosa. On Espana Rosa, Chief Velma Truffles first appeared and congratulated him for restoring peace on the district that pumps the city. She then assigns Moriah to be his partner to find the new coroner which made Moriah happy. As they stay at the flower district, they met the Espana Rosa mayor Franklin Winterfrost, Espana Rosa vice mayor Layla Summerspeak, swimming athlete Royce Webster, an understudy Cedric Lincoln, a security guard Romeo Browning, a catering service owner Raven Lockers, news journalist Emily Crocs, and Elijah Lincoln, a pharmacist which became the new coroner. Staying on Espana Rosa, gave entanglement on the Lincoln family, resignation to the mayor, unfolding of Moriah's tragic past. When the Espana Rosa Beauty Pageant is approaching, they are now being threatened by an anonymous person that they will kill someone in the pageant and gave danger to the whole town. Characters (Historia Peninsula Police Force) The Historia Peninsula Police Force investigates the murders occuring on the city of Historia Peninsula, searching crime scenes for clues, interrogating suspects and witnesses, carefully analyzing evidences in order to find incriminating profiles of the killer to be apprehended. The Historia Peninsula Police Force consists of seven main members (without the player), with each of them have unique characteristics, interests, and they are assigned on specific tasks. *'Lenard Bryce- '''He is most of the time your partner in your cases. He is a silent man but a deadly one in case of facts and information. He is known for his great knowledge at literature and memory games. He has a good memory on the details of the case. He is a 30 year old police officer and he likes classical music, reading novels, studying history, and playing hidden object games. *'Liliana Valen'''- She is sometimes your partner in case of Lenard's absence. She is a cheerful officer who has great social skills. She is known for her manipulation skills and her psychological knowledge on how to handle/adapt into situations. She is 30 years old and she likes classical music, reading love stories, fashion, and likes flower arranging. *'Velma Truffles'- She is the police chief of the Historia Peninsula Polcie Force. She is workaholic but considerate to her comrades. She is known for her lie detecting skills, stellar knowledge on electronics and her fair treatment to her officers. She is 45 years old and she likes reading newspaper and eating sushi. *'Moriah Banks'-''' She is the Forensic Expert of the Historia Peninsula Police Force. She is a person who has dark secrets in her past. She is known to have a great knowldege in the geography of Historia Peninsula and knows what is the role of each district of the city. She is 35 years old and she likes reading science books, exploring nature, and botany. After the Miss Botany Beauty Pageant, she became the new Coroner of the Police Force. *'''Hans Fernandez-''' He is the Tech Expert of the Police Force. He is a person who is always updated on what's happening. He is known for his great memory on events and the ability to make detailed reports/recalls of the case to the player. He is 30 years old and he likes wearing discreet clothing, playing video games, decoding binary codes. *'''Theodora Milkovich-''' She is the Coroner of the Polcie Force. She is a person who values life than her family's wealth. She is known for her geeky attitude but has respect to people. She is 38 years old and she likes pop music, modern art, and reading magazines. *'''Cedric (Royce Webster) Lincoln- He is the Detective of the Police Force. Like Moriah, he also have dark secrets from the past but the difference is that he is cheerful and social to his people. He is known to have a stellar knowledge in history, literature, and medicine and for his pharmaceutical knowledge. He is 30 years old and he likes reading novels and speeches, exploring nature, and playing badminton and chess. He first appeared at Espana Rosa as Royce Webster, where he is known to be a swimmer and mainly appeared as Cedric, known to be a novelist's understudy and a pharmacist of his family business. *'Stephen Lincoln'- He is the older brother of Cedric Lincoln and the new Coroner of the Police Officer. Like Lenard, he is a silent man but deadly on analyzing evidences. He is known for his pharmaceutical knowledge and stellar knowledge on medicine. He is 34 years old and he likes reading speeches and novels, exploring nature, and playing badminton and chess. Historia Peninsula Located in the United States of Runemeadows, Historia Peninsula is a large metropolis that exhibits various cultures, ranging from simple people to powerful tycoons. The first sixty-six cases are situated in this city. It features seven different districts with different themes and different people. *'Metropolis District '''features a financial center-themed setting; it mainly deals with powerful tycoons, simple entrepreneurs, and journalists seeking the truth and it focuses on the Metropolitan Shareholders Meeting and Theodora's family. *'Espana Rosa is all about botany and nature. It consists of many political figures, socialites, and history-obsessed people; however, the contrast is that there are mysterious crimes being commited by a drug gang. It also focuses on Moriah's tragic past and the upcoming Espana Rosa Beauty Pageant. *'Time Village '''focuses on different timelines, thus establishing the annual Time Travellers Competition. It also focuses on Cedric's childhood, a rumored Time Machine and corrupt people who tries to destroy the solemnity of the competition. The district's theme is unique, as it features different timelines, ranging from Stone Age to the Industrial Age of life. *'Techspire Hills mainly deals with a cult that corrupts the minds of people pushing innovation through that destroys the nature of life. In the present, it was actually just only green hills but in the future, it was revealed that an architect initiated the district. It revolves actually around Velma Truffles' family's role to the innovation and the mysterious Techspire Sci-fi Awards. *'Symphony City '''is all about music and consists of great musicians. It focuses on a mysterious legend about a great musician named "The Conductor" that controls the lives of people by deciding who live or die. It also focuses on Liliana Valen's unawakened ability. *'Tropical Plains 'is known for its best schooling institution, tourists spots, and for its local wonders of tourism. It focuses on Hans' past and his ties to the prison facility of the city and a murder series that started 4 years ago. It also focuses on the annual University Fashion Show and the Historia Tourism Conference. *'Destiny Peaks '''is a plateau that is known for its film-making industries, museums, and state-to-the art architectures. It primarily focuses on Lenard and Liliana's childhood and the tragic past of Lenard. As the story progresses, it reveals Lenard's family and their problems and a serial mastermind named "The Photographer" who kills his victims and takes pictures the victim's body. It also focuses on the annual Histora Arts Awards and the yearly Real Estate Convention. Category:Blog posts